


TOMto y otros BILLipendios

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Swearing, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De roces, dimes y diretes; porque hasta entre dos que embonan como piezas de rompecabezas hay fricciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOMto y otros BILLipendios

**TOMto y otros BILLipendios**

 

Todavía hay, por si acaso quedaban dudas, desavenencias entre los dos.

Menos golpes de puño, zancadillas y azotes con sartenes voladores como años atrás, y más gritos, palabrotas y dedos medios que se alzan como puntos finales en sus discusiones. También menos rencores al concluir, aunque no por ello disminuya la intensidad o periodicidad de sus encuentros.

Y están los insultos, que englobados en simples palabras, a veces, de la boca de Bill, contienen la precisión en filo de la obsidiana y por ello tarda la herida en cicatrizar.

 

Tomto.

El primero de ellos. Según explicó Simone cuando ya iban en la primaria y a modo de anécdota graciosa, había sido la tercera palabra de Bill después de _Tom_ y _Mamá_. _Tomto_ como en combinación de _Tom_ y _Tonto_ , porque Tom había osado arrebatarle un cubo de madera con el que Bill jugaba, y éste había reclamado con un chillido, esa nueva contracción, y después llanto desconsolado. No la gran ofensa, y en definitiva, una que Tom no recordaba, pero que por registro atesoraba en su memoria.

 

Unas veces en tono burlón y otras con verdadero énfasis. Las primeras para preguntas simples, como por qué Bill aborrecía el brócoli y las coles de bruselas, o qué había de genial en la estridencia de la música de Nena; las segundas para interrogantes como si papá volvería a casa, o si acaso Gordon pasaría a usurpar su lugar como cabeza de familia. _Tonto_ , con un leve rencor, como el preludio a vocablos más fuertes.

 

Estúpido.

Otro primer puesto, el primer improperio de las ligas mayores. Para Tom es inolvidable, igual que lo es la expresión devastada de Bill cuando lo atrapó besándose con Lynda Müller detrás de la parada del autobús. Apenas roces de labios, nada de lengua, cero contacto de manos, pero para Bill representó la traición suprema entre ellos como gemelos contra el mundo. En casa se ganó un puñetazo en el brazo, y al día siguiente una repetición en la que los papeles se intercambiaron cuando Tom fue el testigo de una imagen de espejo donde él era Bill, y Bill ocupaba su lugar al lado de Lynda Müller. En esa ocasión, hasta la reacción fue similar.

— _Estúpido_.

 

Cabrón.

Requiere de dos ingredientes: Una chica, y ser atrapado con las manos en la masa. Es de preparación instantánea, y el regusto no es otro que el de los celos por parte de Bill, y culpa por la de Tom. Usualmente se acompaña de un postre llamado venganza, que como es de esperarse, se sirve frío. Y como tal, la frialdad en el trato de Bill perdura por días, semanas completas, hasta que Tom no sólo admite su error, sino que implora por su perdón. Y entonces, solamente entonces, Bill se repite:

—Si serás _cabrón_ … —Pero es el indulto, y Bill da la lección por aprendida.

No así Tom…

 

Maricón/Marica.

Tom se gradúa de chicas a chicos poco después de cumplir los quince años. Por lo general, chicos de cabello largo y negro, piel blanca, comparables a él en constitución física, un tanto afeminados… Lo cual en el medio en el que circulan no es nada fuera de lo corriente. Georg y Gustav lo toman en consideración, y las pullas no se hacen esperar, no así Bill, que lo recibe como afrenta personal.

Tom espera por un insulto reciclado similar al _cabrón_ de circunstancias paralelas, pero en su lugar obtiene un bumerán que aplica para ambos.

— _Maricón_.

—Somos gemelos.

—¿Y qué?

— _Marica_.

Así, sin proponérselo, cada uno acepta un lado de la misma moneda.

 

El único insulto que carece de malicia, y que masoquistamente, Tom atesora por la dualidad entre lo que se dice, y lo que significa.

— _Idiota_ … —Cuando Tom es romántico con Bill, pero éste se avergüenza y sonríe a medias para ocultarlo.

— _Idiota_ … —Cuando Tom viajó trescientos kilómetros en tiempo récord por la Autobahn sólo para amanecer al lado de Bill cuando éste despertara en la mañana.

— _Idiota_ … —Cuando Tom aparta a todos de su lado, pero permite que sea Bill quien lo consuele.

Entre líneas, Tom también tiene su propia versión que se resume en: “Sólo los idiotas se aman entre sí”, pero por ahorrarse disputas innecesarias, lo guarda para sí.

 

Imbécil.

Con un pie a cada lado entre la frontera del simple fastidio al enojo real, es la ofensa favorita de Bill para expresar su cabreo y a la vez resignación cuando Tom la ha cagado. Y Tom, como es Tom, la caga seguido cuando a Bill así le place.

Ya sea por falta de una bola de cristal para adivinar que el pedido de Bill en McDonald’s cambió de papas con cátsup a papas con mayonesa sin previo aviso, o que ahora su lado de la cama es el derecho y no el izquierdo porque la luz de la ventana le molesta, la culpa es de Tom por no adivinarlo. Y a cambio se gana un coro de _imbécil, si serás imbécil, qué imbécil has resultado ser_ , que Tom se pasa por el arco del triunfo.

Imbécil o no, quizá haya algo de razón en la sumisión con la que acepta el epíteto y no rechista, pero Tom prefiere darle más vueltas al asunto y esperar. ¿A qué? Eso lo definirá después.

 

Hijo de puta.

Seguido de una pausa larga… y risas. Hijos de la misma madre, no pueden evitar caer en la tentación de usar esa frase, aunque como Tom ha llegado a aprender con el tiempo y la convivencia, _hijo de puta_ también puede significar que _ambos_ lo son, y que lo mejor es enterrar el hacha de la guerra. Es la tregua entre disputas, la bandera blanca de la rendición, aunque jamás frente a Simone, so pena de recibir una mirada sucia y un tercer _hijos de puta_ siseado entre dientes, ironía aparte.

 

La lista es larga, y la creatividad de Bill no tiene fin, pero de entre todos los insultos que alguna vez ha lanzado en dirección a Tom, en todos sus estados de ánimo, detrás de cada significado, hay uno solo que hiere, y que impide a la herida sanar.

 

Clase media.

Como en reclamos donde Bill señala lo obvio; que sin él y su tenacidad casi enfermiza jamás habrían salido de Loitsche, jamás habrían triunfado con la banda, jamás habrían vivido la vida que tienen ahora. _Jamás_ …

—… porque de ser por ti, seguiríamos ahí, en ese mugre pueblucho donde el mayor pecado es tener una pizca de originalidad. Eres tan _clase media_ , Tom. Tan mediocre…

Y puede que así sea. Tom no está para mentirse a sí mismo, no cuando es capaz de apreciar la vida tranquila, la sencillez de una casa con cerco blanco y setos florales en la entrada. La rutina de un trabajo de nueva a cinco. El paso de las estaciones, el fin de su existencia rodeado de una burbuja protectora.

Sin cámaras, ni flashes, ni ojos acusadores, Tom alguna vez fantaseó con una vida anodina que les diera lo necesario para estar juntos. Sin explicaciones a terceros de por qué su vínculo especial como gemelos (y amantes, aunque eso es suyo y de nadie más) carecía de adjetivos dignos de comparársele.

Vida y muerte privada, a puertas cerradas, en un entorno controlado, y una fachada protectora que distrajera la atención de su persona. Una prueba de supervivencia tras los altos y bajos de la clase media que no resalta y se camuflajea hasta desaparecer.

Que Bill no comparta ese punto de vista suyo tan central… que además lo ataque como si se tratara del peor pecado jamás conocido por la humanidad, crea una diminuta fisura en el alma de Tom. Un desgarrón que él remienda a escondidas y al que analiza con el transcurrir del tiempo.

Una vez cuando la banda entra en hiatus tras haber golpeado a una stalker, otra más cuando su casa es robada, una tercera cuando Bill propone huir de Alemania e instalarse en USA.

Vuelven a pelear, y vuelve a salir a colación ese término mezquino, por lo que Tom cede y cruza el mundo al lado de Bill, si acaso porque su orgullo se ha visto reducido a nada, y por Bill haría lo que fuera.

Después de todo, quizá él sí sea todo un _Tomto_ _clase media_ por los _Billipendios_ de su gemelo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
